koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tingle
Tingle (チンクル, Chinkuru, known as Tincle in Japan) is a character first introduced in Majora's Mask. Despite negative fan feedback for him in the west, he was very well received in the east and went on to star in multiple spin-off Zelda titles. Character Information Development Before his release as DLC, data mining revealed multiple data for a playable Tingle. Aonuma stated his disapproval for Tingle before the latter's official playable announcement. Tingle was planned to play a part in Linkle's story, but this idea was scrapped. Personality Quotes :See also: Tingle/Quotes Gameplay :X: 'The first press causes Tingle to inflate a massive balloon on his back and store it. Pressing it again will unleash the energy and propel Tingle into the air, causing damage on launch. :'Y, X, X, X: Tingle slams his rupee wallet on the ground, then swings it like a golf club. He follows this up by inflating a huge balloon on his back, which he then jumps backwards onto propelling himself into the air and then uses to float slowly down in a spiral manner attacking enemies with a rolled up map. :Y, Y, X, X, X: Tingle quickly inflates a balloon and uses it to propel himself erratically around the map, dealing damage to enemies caught up in the attack. He ends this by slamming into the ground and laying stunned momentarily. :Y, Y, Y, X, X, X: Tingle inflates and pops a balloon on his back, shooting him forwards into a roll which ends in him slamming a life sized gold statue of himself into the ground. : Y, Y, Y, Y, X, X, X: Tingle inflates a balloon, propelling himself into the air and while hovering, starts tossing many bombs onto the ground, which launches enemies up. He then finishes with a giant bomb exploding in his hands. He will occasionally throw exploding rupees. :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: Tingle uses a combo which consists of an attack with a rolled up map, propelling himself backside-first into the enemies, swinging with his rupee wallet and a spin attack. The combo ends with him hopping slightly into the air and producing several small balloons around him which explode when they hit the ground. :A': Tingle inflates a humongous balloon on his back which then explodes in a shower of confetti, damaging opponents around him. :'Focus Spirit + A': The 'Kiss of Death.' Tingle performs a small dance, them blows a kiss in front of him causing major damages to enemies in front of him. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Tingle inflates a giant balloon in front of him then pops it with a finger, causing a huge fiery explosion. :Weak Point Smash: Tingle produces a pink fairy which spawns bombs around his opponent, which then explode. :Air Attacks: '''Whenever Tingle is airborne, hitting '''X '''will cause him to do a somersault and slam feet first into the ground, whereas hitting '''Y '''will cause him to flap his arms and float momentarily, causing damage to those he comes in contact with. The '''Y attack can be chained into the X attack. Fighting Style Tingle uses a variety of gimmicks to attack enemies. These include his signature Tingle Balloon, bags of rupees, and the infamous "Kiss of Death" technique. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Tingle Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Tingle Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Knuckle re-color costume in Hyrule Warriors Legends Tingle Alternate Costume 2 (HWL).png|Ankle re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack Tingle Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|David Jr. re-color costume from the Link's Awakening pack Tingle Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|Pinkle re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack Tingle Alternate Costume 5 (HWL DLC).png|Ravio re-color costume from the A Link Between Worlds pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ムジュラの仮面パック|Balloon play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters